


Destiel, but it's written by CW

by OnlyForward



Category: Jensen Ackles - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancas100, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Week (Supernatural), M/M, deancas2020, deanwinchester - Freeform, fucking save me please I beg of you, s15ep18, the shitshow that was Destiel canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyForward/pseuds/OnlyForward
Summary: This is Destiel being botched by 2020, but technically becoming Canon on the 5th November 2020.“Because it is. I love you.”“Don’t do this, Cas. Cas.”Essentially me butchering the scene that was already butchered
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Destiel, but it's written by CW

Dean stands, staring as Cas’ eyes get wetter and wetter. They are in a damp, dark room - it doesn’t seem like the place for this type of conversation to happen. Cas has clearly reached an epiphany. Dean, on the other hand, remains quite the idiot he is.

“But I think I know - I think I know now. Happiness isn’t in the having. It’s in just being. It’s in just saying it.”

Dean stares, oblivious. He is the true definition of a dumb bitch. “What are you talking about, man?” To every other person it’s clear, but not to this dude.

“I know - I know how you see yourself Dean.” Cas glances him up and down - this guy he pulled from hell that one time, who he ended up falling for. He’s about to give the guy a psychological human analysis. Dude’s an angel and he knows Dean’s human self-loathing more than the guy himself.

“You see yourself in the same way our enemies see you - you’re destructive, you’re angry, you’re broken, you are just your Daddy’s blunt instrument. You think that hate and anger — that’s what drives you, that’s who you are. It’s not. And everyone who knows you sees it.” They are making direct eye contact. For literally everyone else it would be uncomfortable, for me, writing it, is uncomfortable. Dean is clearly uncomfortable. He doesn’t like being praised - bitch is the epitome of hating himself, compliments are worse than dying (again).

“Everything you have ever done - the good, and the bad, it’s been for love. You raised your little brother for love, you fought for this whole world - for love, that is who you are.” There’s an awfully unrealistic sound effect now - Dean being a very intelligent man does not put it together but this is part of Cas' deal. He gets true happiness and then Death takes him to the depths of hell. Hint hint - he’s getting pretty fucking happy complimenting the guy he loves, even if said bloke is just standing there like a brick wall with absolutely no human emotion whatsoever.

“You’re the most caring man on Earth.” Here we go again with the compliments. “You’re the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know. Ever since we met - ever since I pulled you out of Hell…knowing you has changed me.” A pause - Cas takes another look at Dean. Dean tries his very hardest to look as far away from Cas as possible. Throw in another horrible sound effect, why not. “Because you cared, I cared. I cared about you, I cared about Sam, about Jack. But I cared about the whole world, because of you. You changed me, Dean.”

“Why does this sound like a goodbye?” Finally the himbo has clocked it. You’d think he’d have noticed the like, deathly black thing (I don’t know what it is, I don’t work on the plot) behind him. To be honest, guy probably thought he was in hell already, with the amount of compliments. But now he clocks it. The funny thing is, he doesn’t even change emotions. His face remains the fucking same.

“Because it is. I love you.” How many different ways can I write Cas’ eyes as being wet - desperate, deep with emotion, looking like he was almost crying. Bitch is nearly flooding the room at this point. Now Dean has clocked it - he’s had a 180.

His face moves the smallest of a muscle, like he’s doing everything he can not to insult the guy who just confessed his love to him. “Don’t do this, Cas. Cas.”

“Goodbye Dean.” Dean stares finally at Cas. We get a shot of the weird black thing and a female grim reaper figure who seems to be like she’s from a Halloween costume shop. Then as they approach, Cas violently pushes the object of his affections away, to the ground. A sacrifice. He’s gay, he loves you Dean, but fuck now he's so happy that he just has to go to mega-Hell cause he made this stipulation with like, Death. Bit of an oops.

Dean’s head and really the whole of his body fucking hurts, but he watches as the tendrils circle around Cas and he disappears into oblivion, to Hell. At least he didn't have to fucking respond to Cas - that would have been awkward as fuck.

Writer’s note:Jensen vetoed an actual kiss or really a relationship at all, so we just sort of went with a Misha monologue. The death sort of just happened, I thought the largely straight audience of the show we’ve been airing for so many years that so few people watch it any more wouldn’t want to see a happy ending for Deancas so instead we just killed him off. RIP. Let me know if I should change anything - obviously the words are a rough start - we shouldn’t actually use this as a script.


End file.
